Brothers Under The Sun
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: "Follow your dreams, but always remember me.  I am your brother, under the sun."   All that George has left of his dearly beloved brother, Fred, is memories.  Can George take the world any longer? But what of his children? For Zoe!


**A/N: **I am so lazy I never edit any of my stories. Anyway, this is for ZOE. My biffles. xD Love you, merry (late) christmas!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>Follow your dreams<br>But always remember me  
>I am your brother<br>Under the sun _

_We are like birds of a feather_  
><em>We are two hearts joined together<em>  
><em>We will be together forever <em>

George pushed his son's, Fred Weasley the second, trolley through the solid brick wall and stepped past it, followed shortly by said son. The boy looked wildly excited at the prospect of returning to his home away from home, the place where he truly felt happy and was not constantly smothered by a feeling of despair over the love that his father did not hold for him.

George winced as a memory came spinning into mind as little Fred ran to his mischievous cousin James.

"_You ready Georgie?" Fred asked, eyes wide with bright excitement. George nodded his head quickly, and the boys exchanged a devilish smile. Fred opened the door to their compartment and stepped out into the small hallway between compartments. George stuck his head out and followed his brother out. "Hopefully, these work," Fred muttered to himself as he eyed the stink bombs they had purchased from a muggle store down at the little town near the Burrow. _

_""sn't this a great way to start off our first year at Hogwarts," said George, and the boys held back their laughter. The two walked casually along to the Slytherin end of the train. Of course- there were no actual sections but the houses tended to stick to different spots in the train, the very middle reserved for first years. _

_The Slytherin end didn't have compartments like the rest of the train, it was completely open with tables and chairs stuck to the floor. Fred and George each stood either side of the door into that section, and as Fred pushed it open George took the stoppers off of the muggle stink bombs and tossed them into the Slytherin end. _

_There were shouts and gags of disgust as the smell reached the Slytherin's, and they screeched. Fred and George ran as fast as they could away from the scene of the crime and ducked into their compartment, bursting into loud laughter. _

_They could still hear the Slytherin's wailing even from this end of the train. It only made the red-headed twins laugh harder. _

"Dad?" Roxanne tugged on his hand and he looked down into his daughters beautiful eyes that matched her mothers.

"Yes?" George's voice was hollow and his eyes held the pain of his past. Roxanne smiled sadly and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Don't think about it daddy, you'll make it worse," said Roxanne. George swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed away the thoughts that came into his mind and threatened to consume his sanity- or whatever remained of it. "Im not, sweety," again, the mask was back on George's face. His voice and face were both emotionless, something that his children and wife had grown used too.

"Im going to go and talk to Rosie, alright daddy? You stay with mummy," said Roxanne in a light tone that was laced with warning. Ever since Roxanne had seen George attempt to murder himself, she had been very cautious around him, and had also gotten him help. "Yes, Roxanne." George turned away from his daughter and missed the look of pain that flashed across her features.

Angelina's hand slipped inside his and squeezed it tight as she searched his eyes for any sort of emotion. George bit back the anger he felt bubbling inside him that wished to be released in the form of hurtful words directed at his dazzling wife. He knew that she had not married him because she loved him, but merely because he looked and acted so much like his twin whom she had loved and wished to marry.

He remembered that a long time ago, he had felt the first buds of happiness inside him after Fred's demise, when she had kissed him. They had faded after the first time the two of them had sex, when she breathed 'Fred' at her release, not 'George'. It had stung so badly, and his heart had been broken yet again.

The pieces inside him were shattered beyond repair, and his soul was forever missing from within him, and so no longer wishing to feel the pain of the cruel world, he had shut himself off from all feeling.

Occasionally, he would fall into his memories and feel pain and loss, or sometimes when he was gazing at his children he would feel a gentle love inside him for them, but he smothered it quickly. He did not wish to feel pain if the world took them from him.

"George," Angelina's voice broke through his deep and dark thoughts. "Come say goodbye to your children," she began tugging him along, and he allowed her.

He kissed both of them atop the head, but it was not a gesture of love, more like it was his duty too. This time, when his eyes met Roxanne's, he didn't miss the hurt and pain in them. It triggered a feeling of hatred towards himself, but he shut that out like throwing water over a candle puts out the flame.

He waved to them as they leant out the train, and on the wind he heard Roxanne's cry of, "I love you daddy!" and he looked to her. He could see it on her face, that she knew what he was to do when he returned home, and she looked so helpless and tortured that he called back, "I love you too!"

The joy on her face almost saved him.

Almost.

But too much was the pain, too much was the torture of memories he wished to forget. He was so sick of not feeling anymore, so sick of looking into Fred jr.'s face and seeing Fred his twin. He was sick of his life not truly loving him, sick of the world. Sick of the way everything reminded him of Fred, from a quill he had been given to by Fred to the shop that he ran with hatred and coldness in his heart.

And so, once Angelina had left a day after sending off their children to do a spot of shopping, he dipped his quill into the ink and finally allowed his emotions to run free.

_To my beloved children, and my wife,_

_Angelina, I know that you truly do not love me. I am not my brother, and I wish to set you free of me. Find someone to love. _

_To Fred, my son I love you. You remind me so much of my twin who I cared for deeply. There is not much I can say to you other than I do love you, though I never showed it. Forgive me for this sin._

_Roxanne, your the sweetest girl who ever lived. I would have died many years ago if it wasn't for you, and the fact that you care so much for me makes me feel joy that I rarely feel. I love you._

_I love all of my family, give that message to them as well._

_None of you could have saved me, it is too late. The world only hurts, and the one thing I long for is my brother._

_Love always,_

_George._

George then performed a painless severing charm and slit his neck open. The last thing he felt before darkness caved in on him was content. He was content with his fate, and content that he would be with his brother soon.

_My brother_

_Under the sun_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cookies for all who review. :'D


End file.
